The Origin of Tom Turner
by BuckToothTimmy
Summary: Timmy always wondered why he was the only child his parents had. Or was he? He might out he'll get a lot more then what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 Timmy's Suspicion

Timmy Turner was fifteen by now. His life was going downhill to say of the least. Tootie broke up with him over "messages" she saw on his phone. Along with that Timmy always like something was off. Ever since he was little he wondered why he was the only child in his house. He thought that his parents were hiding something from him. He just didn't know what it was. The thought of this made it hard for him to sleep. He couldn't sleep with these thoughts. Cosmo and Wanda tried to support him the best they could. But even then their support wasn't enough for those thoughts to get out of Timmy's head. He had nightmares and felt very tired in the mornings. He wasn't sure why he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head or why he didn't stop thinking about them. But he knew that there had to be something his parents were hiding from him. He couldn't take it anymore, the thoughts were driving Timmy insane. "AH!" Timmy shouted as he woke up again. It was around 5:30 AM and his fairy god parents wondered what was wrong. "Timmy, what's wrong?" Cosmo asked. Timmy looked at Cosmo. "My suspicion is slowly getting worse..." Timmy said. "Why do you keep suspecting that your parents are hiding something from you?" Cosmo asked. "Because... when I've saw pictures there's times where I saw I could've done saw a kid that looked around my age but wasn't me." Timmy said. "Is that your only proof Sport?" Wanda asked. "It's speculation at this point Wanda, I`ll need more evidence for it to be proof." Timmy said. "Well sport, now do you plan on finding out more information about this?" Wanda asked. "I'll go to the basement and see what I can find down there." Timmy said. "What if nothing is done there Timmy?" Cosmo asked. "Then I`ll search somewhere else." Timmy said. "I hope your suspicion is wrong sport." Wanda said. "I do to Wanda, but I need to find out for myself." Timmy said. "If you say so Timmy, we'll be with you regardless if you're right or wrong." Cosmo said. "Thanks I can always trust you guys." Timmy said. He then slowly but quietly walked downstairs. He grabbed a flash light from a shelf. He then slowly walked down into the basement. He turned on his flashlight. He looked around the room and saw a picture of someone that looked like him but with black hair and the name Tom Turner. Timmy gasped, he was surprised that this was hidden from him. He heard footsteps coming down. They sounded like his parents. Timmy was feeling scared. He quickly hid behind a barrel. "Did you hear something?" Timmy's dad asked his mom. "No, now let's go back to bed." Timmy's mom said. Timmy's parents left the basement and went back to bed upstairs. "That was close." Timmy whispered. He began to walk off and walked into his bedroom. Timmy grabbed the picture of Tom Turner. He hid the picture in a locket. Now he knew his parents were hiding something from him. His suspicion was correct. But who was Tom Turner? That was the real question. He'll find out soon.

 **Create New Document**

Label:

Method:

File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Formats

Format:

Story DocX

Submit Document

 **Document Formats**

 **Story**

Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.

 **DocX**

DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

 **Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:

# LibreOffice/OpenOffice (.odt, .sxw)

\+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)

\+ Microsoft Works (.wps)

\+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)

\+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)

\+ HTML (.htm, .html)

* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt)

# = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
\+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort. 


	2. Chapter 2 Can Tootie Help?

Timmy looked outside. It was getting dark. "You should probably go to sleep Timmy." Cosmo said. "Yeah you need the sleep sport." Wanda said. "You guys are right." Timmy said. He went to bed and slept. Eventually six maybe even seven hours passed. He woke up and it was around the afternoon. Timmy got out of bed. He looked around him. Quickly without hesitating Timmy grabbed the locket and got the picture out of it. "Timmy who do you plan on asking about Tom Turner?" Cosmo asked. "I think I have a idea on who... I'll ask." Timmy said. "Are you sure Tootie would be helpful sport?" Wanda asked. "I'll find out for myself." Timmy said. "Ok good luck with that Timmy." Cosmo said. "Thanks." Timmy replied. "Be careful sport... Tootie might be a bit sensitive." Wanda said. "I will thanks for the advice Wanda." Timmy said. He walked downstairs and opened the front door. Slowly he began walking to the Statton's residence. Timmy then knocked on the door. Vicky opened the door and looked at him. "What do you want twerp?" Vicky asked. "I just want to talk to Tootie real quick." Timmy said. "Ok Twerp but don't do anything funny in there... or I'll kick you out understood?" Vicky asked. "Understood loud and clear." Timmy said. "Good, you can talk to her I guess she's upstairs." Vicky said. "Thank you." Timmy said. "Don't mention it... Twerp." Vicky said. Timmy entered the house and Vicky closed the door behind him. Timmy walked upstairs and called for Tootie. Tootie responded and opened her room door. "Timmy, what do you want from me now?!" Tootie asked in a angered way. "I just want to talk about something..." Timmy said. "Talk about what? Talk about how you and Trixie Tang are getting to close?" Tootie asked. "No I don't want to talk about that... Tootie." Timmy said. "Really? Then what do you want to talk about?" Tootie asked. "I want to talk about some person my parents are hiding from me called Tom Turner." Timmy said. "I'll only tell you a few details, just don't tell anyone ok?" Tootie asked. "I won't tell a soul." Timmy said. He then entered Tootie's room and sat on the floor. Tootie closed the door behind him. "Tom Turner was your parent's first child." Tootie said. "However he acted very strange and had a obsession with ripping out animal organs." Tootie said. "It got to a point where that's all he would after school." Tootie said. "Your parents were concerned about it... and forced him to move out." Tootie said. "But that's all I'll tell you." Tootie finished. Timmy looked at her. "Is the rest too disturbing to reveal?" Timmy asked. "If I told the rest, Vicky would come and strangle me so I can't tell anymore of it." Tootie said. Timmy looked at Tootie. "I`m sorry about the texts... and all." Timmy said. "It's fine, I forgive you but if I catch you doing it again... you'll have to find someone else." Tootie said. Timmy gazed at her eyes briefly then stopped. "Understood Tootie." Timmy said. "I think you should go before Vicky thinks we did... you know." Tootie said. "Yeah... it was a pleasure seeing you again Tootie." Timmy said. "You to Timmy, now uh see you later." Tootie said. Timmy then quickly exited Tootie's room and left the house. "Don't come back again Twerp!" Vicky shouted as she slammed the front door. Timmy now knew more info about Tom but not enough to put all of the pieces together. He walked back into his house. He went upstairs and laid on his bed thinking about it. What else could there be to Tom Turner? Why was he so obsessed with animals? He doesn't know but he does know that Tootie was somewhat helpful. It'll be a while before the mystery truly unravels.


End file.
